Thanks to this type of dynamic signage device, it is possible to cover all the events or places of a given perimeter while significantly limiting the vast number of arrows with respect to the number of events or places.
Despite the high technology embedded within these dynamic signage devices, the latter differ slightly from the conventional static signage devices which cannot be customized by an ordinary user.